How to Forgive and Forget
by GryffindorGreaser
Summary: Some think the first person to penetrate Hikaru and Kaoru's gates was Haruhi Fujioka. Although this is partially true, once upon a time a girl had tried with all her might and seceded in the end. Whether the Hitachiin twins liked it; they had became fond of her. But to this day she doesn't know it, feeling as if those efforts were now for nothing. T for paranoia. Reader x Kaoru
1. Chapter 1 Returning to Ouran

You had changed throughout the years. You had begun to realize this when a lump grew in your throat as you hopped off your limousine; entering the grounds of Ouran Academy for the first time in many years. That lump was not there because you were worried about making friends, no; you just had to agree with everything someone says and acquaintances galore.

It was _them._ Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The boys you so long ago desperately tried to become friends with in _and _out of school. Now that was a real big effort there. Despite your stomach groaning with insecurity about the cold-hearted and malicious twins, you had regarded them as your closet friends ever since you met them. This confused your thoughts very much so up to this point.

You walked up the stairs; your school bag clutched rigidly in your hand. It soon relaxed after some thinking that there was a good likelihood of you not even being in the same classes as the twins and you quickened your pace, almost speed-running as you passed various students, a small relieved smile gracing your lips.

Besides, they were never the popular ones either so you wouldn't get embarrassed by them in front of everyone. . . Right? It's not like you were popular still anyways. No one after grade school appreciated your tolerant and optimistic personality. And the twins didn't even know you were here either, your mother wanted to make it a 'surprise'.

First you were headed towards the office to gather your books; if you knew where it was located. You scratched your [h/c] messy bun and cried out in misery for not remembering.

Fortunately for you a sophomore with an almost daunting aurora saw your distress and directed you to the front office. But before you went your separate ways he said coolly from behind you, "Welcome back to Ouran." And before you could turn around in alarm as to where he got the information that you had attended this school beforehand the door had shut.

"[Name] [Last name]?" You had flipped back around to see an older looking woman behind a mahogany counter. You smiled sheepishly and stepped forward. "Yes, that's me." The woman looked as if she was about to say something but hesitated and instead bent behind the counter and lifted 6 heavy books into your arms.

You let out a 'hoof!' as they dropped into your arms and it took you a couple of seconds to get used to the extra weight. "Yeah I know, they killed my arms too." The lady at the desk smiled at you and then sat to type at her hidden laptop.

"T-Thank you, then." You heaved and exited the room with a shove (your arms were obviously occupied) and proceeded towards your locker, someplace you knew because you had passed by it almost a thousand times when you visited over the weekend (You had first enrolled again in January), making a mental note to remember it.

You marveled at how much more extravagant the corridors were compared to the grade school part you remembered. It had reminded you of the first time you met the Hitachiin twins.

_"Remember, Hikaru and Kaoru are the redheads." Your mother said as you departed for your first day of 1__st__ grade. "Okay! . . . But why do I need to know?" Your mother gave an exasperated sigh and bent down to your level, "Because they're Mrs. Hitachiin's children that's why! Do you want mommy to go broke?" _

_She had always used that line against you. She said if you hadn't become friends with the twins Mrs. Hitachiin wouldn't like her anymore; she'd stop selling your mom her designs, and therefore your mother would not have anything to sell to stores around the world. _

_"No. . ." You looked down at your feet and pouted, 'She says that all the time.' "Good then, have a nice day, [Name]! Ms. Ostberg'll pick you up when you get out!" She hugged you tightly and kissed your head before walking back to the limousine you and she came out of. _

_"Bye mommy . . ." You murmured under your breath and turned to look inside the building. The arched ceiling was so tall from where you stood your neck began to hurt from looking at it so much throughout the morning. _

_After a couple of silly lessons the class was let out for recess. Your grin stretched from ear to ear suiting you well. You almost completely forgot about becoming friends with Hikaru and Kaoru by competing in a race around the recess area (in which you almost won if it wasn't for a bit of cheating that caused you face plant directly into the grass)._

_You picked yourself up and wiped your face off looking around to see who won. You noticed everyone was at least about 15 yards away from you at this point; they probably thought you were going to tattle on them. What you didn't notice was that everyone was quaking with hushed laughter, too. _

_Dusting off your knees you twirled in a circle until you found the two redheads your mother was talking about on a bench in the corner. You immediately began to dash towards them and almost lost your footing when you halted right in front of them. "Heyo guys!" You began cheerfully; wanting to make a good first impression. _

_"Go away." They said in unison before you could actually finish your sentence. "Why, don't you want to be friends?" Your smile faltered a bit and you rubbed your arm . "No, we don't need retards like you." Hikaru and Kaoru scowled again in unity once more. _

_"Aw no need to be so harsh!" You laughed and trying sitting on the bench only to be pushed to the ground instantly by both of them. You propped yourself up on your elbows and tried to complement them. "You guys are really fast!" You beamed from the ground as they towered over you. _

_"Faster than you. You didn't even make it to the finish because you tripped on your two left feet." Your eyes widened at this, the smirk vanished upon your face. You did not trip on accident. "Haha, clown feet, right?" As if your face was stuck in time you said the words with such joyful vigor that it was shocking you weren't smiling._

_But no, the frown still stuck until the end of the day. "How was your first day of school sweetie pie?" Your mother asked you, ruffling your hair. ". . . Great." _

You got pulled out of your thoughts as students began pouring into the halls, some pushing you against your locker and making you spill your books everywhere. "Crud!" You said irritably as you got to your knees to try to pick up your books.

After successfully dodging students to get to your literature book that lay in the middle of the hall (it was a rough task) you put some things you didn't need in your locker and fumbled with your school bag to find your class number written on a piece of paper '1-A'.

"1-A huh? What's this class for, the smarties? Then I'm flattered." A lazy smile and a roll of your [e/c] eyes at this you were off; occasionally bumping into a few students.

You casually walked down the hall and looked at the names of each classroom awaiting the 'intellectual' class of 1-A. Once she found it she peered inside from the door and saw that the teacher was in mid-speech about something.

You tried to see who else was in the classroom but you did not want to squish your face against the glass and look like a birdbrain. After the teacher had finished he looked around at the classroom and then spotted you behind the door.

He came to the door and opened it for you, smiling warmly. "Ah, hello, Ms. [Last Name]." You smiled at him and kept your gaze on him, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the class . . . just in case. "Heyo!" You said, grinning widely, but then inside you immediately wanted to backtrack that.

What if they were in that class? You had always greeted the twins with 'Heyo'.

_You aimlessly strolled around the Hitachiin mansion, hoping to find the Hitachiin twins but if you didn't that was okay because you had fun just staring at all the paintings lining the walls. "What are you doing in our house?"_

_It was more authoritative then questioning type of sentence so you knew they had known for awhile that you were here. None the less you turned to them and smiled brightly, "Heyo!" They frowned at your lack of response while Hikaru seethed at her, "Is that the only thing you can say?" _

_Your smile just grew wider at this. "Well I wouldn't be able to answer that with a real answer if that was the case." Kaoru glared at you and Hikaru's flushed, "Go away useless imbecile." You flinched at the roughness of his words but you sweetly said, "Sure." and proceeded to walk down the hall. _

_"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Just gonna let us walk all over you?! You're weak!" Hikaru and Kaoru took turns at saying this, but ended up saying the last thing in harmony. You tried to hide your surprised smile. They were the _tsundere_ type anyways. "You told me to leave!" _

"Here, you can sit in the front next to Hika—" Your stomach fell from out below you. You must have visibly shown the dread because the teacher abruptly stopped talking.

Thank goodness you were faced away from the class. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked you. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." You shakily responded. "If you begin to feel sick you can go to the nurse." He told you and you nodded. "Okay, so you can sit next to Hikari."

Your eyes widened exceptionally wide _Hikari? Phew! _You turned around less anxious then before to see a girl in the front row waving at you. Relief filled you exponentially as you walked over to your seat, grinning a little too happily.

Chatter began to fill the room as the students waited for the bell to ring. "So, [Name], you'll really like this school, it's nice." Hikari had begun a conversation with you; you nodded blissfully paying attention to every word since you did not have a weight over your shoulders for now.

You two came to the topic of classes and you pulled out your time table. "Wow, you have almost all of your classes with . . . Lucky!" Hikari suddenly exclaimed, looking at you with mock envy. "Huh? Who do I have classes with?"

You were completely oblivious as to who she was talking about. She pulled you closer and squealed quietly, "The Hitachiin twins!" You would never dream that a person could go through so many ups in downs in the matter of five minutes.

"W-W-What?" You stuttered horribly, this couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Hikari gave you a strange look, "I m-mean who? Who are they?" You backed away from Hikari in your seat and clutched the bow on your uniform with both hands. You were so anguished about being in their classes you didn't even wonder why she was squealing about the Hikaru and Kaoru.

"They're like the most attractive of the host club of course!" You tilted your head, now purely confused. Attractive? Host club? What the— "And they're so funny—" You just had to stop Hikari right there. _Funny? There must be another set of Hitachiin twins around here._ You wore the most baffled face on the planet.

"What do . . . they look like?" You questioned her quietly. "Oh, why, they're right behind you! I didn't even mention you were in the same advisory as them?! Well, you should have seen them already!" While Hikari was fan-girling nonsense you grabbed your bow tighter and unhurriedly turned around to see the same Hitachiin twins she had spent her childhood with animatedly talking to a brown haired boy.

"No way. . ." You spun back around and looked at the ground. "Woaw, they're smiling . . ." Before you could ask Hikari what had snapped in their heads to make them become so happy the bell had rung and everyone left. You stayed behind purposely so you could see the backs of the twins at least; you didn't get a good look at them the first time.

What if they had began to feel happy once you left? This thought made you extremely uncomfortable to be at this school again; but you sighed and tried to push that to the back of your mind as you exited the empty classroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Too Close For Comfort

You chewed on your mechanical pencil and pushed your glasses up your nose (you had gotten them in 7th grade) crossly; the wheels in your brain trying to spin despite the rust_._ You were trying to define the word _aeolist. _

Somewhere in your mind a light bulb had gone on. You heard that word from somewhere. You tried to remember. . .

_"Let's go to Hokkaido, they said." You fumed under your breath, "It'd be fun, they said." You furiously rubbed out a pen stain on your long cardigan by a water fountain in your school. The only other sound in the corridors other than you cursing under your breath was the repeated strike of rain on the roof and windows. _

_It was already enough that you were late for your detention with your favorite teacher (you 'purposely' threw your 50 point project in a puddle) and now that you stuffed a broken black pen in your cardigan's pocket that spilt everywhere was not helping your cause. _

_You decided that enough was enough and sped down the hall and burst into your History classroom. "You're late." You sat at the closet desk and nodded, "Sorry." _

_Your teacher didn't take that as a sufficient answer and slammed a hand down on the desk you were sitting at. "Don't you have your priorities in check, [Last name]? You can't keep your most important project of the year in your backpack?"_

_You flushed and shrank back in your seat, "B-But that's wasn't me . . . it was Katsum—" Your teacher frowned deeply and snapped at you, "Don't try to blame it on the smartest student in your class! You and I both know she wouldn't do a thing! Just because she's in all the advanced classes you wanted to be in doesn't mean you should blame nonsense on her!"_

_"But—" You were appalled by now, she didn't believe you? You thought she liked you! Katsumi was too smart for her own good. "See, she actually takes responsibility for her actions!" "She's a goody two shoes that's why—" "You are going to be an aeolist for the rest of your life if you don't straighten out! You already are actually! Turn it in tomorrow for half-credit, okay? You're dismissed!"_

_Even though the teacher gave you another chance to redo the essay; that was the last week you stayed at that high school. _

You hunched over the paper and scribbled 'Aeolist: Someone who pretends to have an ambition'. "I don't pretend." You muttered under your breath only to be shushed by the student next to you at which you reacted with a 'sorry' and another shush.

**_Time lapse: Lunch_**

You accomplished in avoiding the twins throughout most of your classes, even in History where you sat right next to the brown haired boy Hikaru and Kaoru always talked to. You looked around the dining hall not knowing if Hikari wanted to sit with you since you weren't the one to invite yourself to a group anymore and settled for sitting by a table close to the door so you could leave easily.

You picked at you food a bit (you only ate the filet mignon because you did not know the rest of the items on your plate) and decided to go throw it out since there was no use in it sitting on the table. As you were walking you over heard the same boy you met in the morning speaking to somebody you didn't see. "Yes, I directed her to the office earlier this morning."

"Tell us where she is!" You heard a voice demand as you emptied your trash. "You should know your own friend's appearance. What also makes me more concerned for your memory is that she happened to be put in almost all of your classes and you still didn't notice her. Was [Name] really that different from the last time you saw her?"

"I . . . I guess, I don't know." Another voice said dejectedly as you sped back to your seat. Were you really that different from your old self? Lunch ended with more strange feelings lurking around in your stomach. Now, it was time for gym. Strange really why they'd ever put physical education right after you'd eat.

**_Time Lapse: P.E!_**

"Hnnngggg. . ." You whined as you challenged yourself to stay up a full minute . . . _planking._ The most horrible gym exercise in the history of the universe. You couldn't stay up anymore; the burning sensation in your thighs and stomach getting more intense as you continued.

Finally the gym teacher blew the whistle and every student immediately flopped on the ground like their arms and legs had just vanished below them. You chuckled at this thought that in a way everyone was the same.

Now you and the rest of the class faced the gym teacher to hear what they were to do today. The gym teacher yelled gleefully, "Today we're going to play dodgeball!" You inwardly groaned and facepalmed.

"Dodgeball today? What luck I have!" You yelled, throwing your arms up in the air with exasperation and falling backwards. A couple of people around you nodded with agreement while others laughed, you didn't really care at that point, you were just miserable.

You weren't good at catching balls hurdled at you or running away from them due to your poor reaction time, which was also the reason you were not good at Dance Dance Revolution. You had two left feet like everyone said. And you hated it.

"Okay!" the teacher said over the chatter that had accumulated after the pause, "Team A is right and team B is left! Get in position!" You shuffled over to the left and fell against the wall, pushing your glasses up once more.

You kept an eye out for Hikaru and Kaoru who were on the other side of the gym, immediately recognizable by their brilliant orange hair. You looked around absentmindedly to see if you saw that brown haired boy. But the chances were that you probably wouldn't since he wasn't be Hikaru and Kaoru.

A whistle blew and students (mostly male) sprinted forward and began to chuck balls in random direction with lightning speed. You gawked at this for a moment before realizing you had to participate in the game also.

Your yells for a ball were hopeless as the combined sounds of shoes hopping around and battle cries from overenthusiastic students drowned your voice out. You'd rather throw a ball that'd get caught then get hit by one.

You untied your usual bun because it would save you hassle of retying it every other minute. It was foreign to you to feel your hair whipping behind your head as you ran around meaninglessly. You ruffled it a bit to untangle some of the knots created when you wear a boring bun every day.

You stood behind various tall students in your team to protect yourself from getting slapped with a dodgeball; expertly hopping behind one student to the next until you got close enough to the front to get a ball thrown by bad throwers such as yourself that couldn't reach the back of the other side of the gym.

You were about bend down to reach for a purple ball but before you knew it a stray dodgeball cuffed you directly in the face the second you stepped out in front of your human shield. A strangled cry escaped your lips as your glasses forcefully squashed your nose bridge.

You staggered backwards with astonishment and fell right on your butt as your glasses fell off. You were so humiliated you clutched your face with both hands; groaning from the fact that your nose seemed like it was about to fall off.

There was a pause in all noise but that soon seized as hundreds of feet rush over to you. Were they going to continue the game? You cowered more just in case someone was to trip on you like they had done countless times at your old school.

The first one to reach you set a hand on your shoulder and said kindly, "Are you okay?" You shook your head no. Out of the blue girls began to squeal and you silently questioned this before another voice spoke up, "Let me see." and lifted your head up by your chin.

You looked up to the faces of both Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin gazing at you with concern (that you could tell was just staged for the fangirls). "I'm okay." You hastily said as you retreated from their touch; not expecting the close proximity to the boys you were trying to avoid.

You turned and got up to leave but another hand held you down by your shoulder. Then was a nerve-wracking silence as you eyes widened and you knew what was to come next. "[Name]?" "[Name]?!"

**_CLIFFHANGER! _**


	3. Chapter 3 Comfort and Confusion

**Author's Note: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 333 I get easily discouraged, and with all the love I've been receiving I feel so special and loved! ; 7 ; And btw, don't try to Google anything from the message because I tried and nothing relevant came up when I last checked XD I know the chapters are getting smaller and smaller, don't worry, I'll make up for it! ^ 3 ^ **

You sighed in defeat and bowed your head, knowing fully you could never pass as another student now. "Yes Hikaru, Kaoru?" After you got no response, you shyly turned around to see an expression of shock upon both of the twins' faces. The astonishment in their eyes faded into a look of melancholy as they tilted their heads slightly to stare at the ground.

You rubbed your arm awkwardly as you completely faced them. This was the loudest silence you had ever experienced in your life. "We missed you." Your eyebrows raised up a considerable amount as you struggled to find a reply to that; a lump stuck in your throat.

They sighed and turned around and began walk away and you began to panic, stepping forward. "I missed you too." You boldly hugged both of them from behind and you hoped they didn't reject you like they had done so many times in the past.

"Really?" Hikaru said hope evident in his voice. "The last time we talked to you . . . we called you a nincompoop." Kaoru muttered; you could feel the smile spreading across both of their faces. You unlatched yourself and you began to bend over and laugh. Really loud. You remember that moment only too well.

_You were running for your life. _

_. . ._

_Running for your board game, precisely. You held the box to your chest as you sprinted around the snow. The teacher had suggested a day where you would bring a game to class, it being the day before winter break. You had brought a game from America that no one had ever seen or heard of before, so basically everyone wanted to play it. _

_And to keep it from getting trampled on by a bunch of eager fifth years, you grabbed the game and dashed outside. It happened to be your favorite and you didn't want to buy another one despite all the money your parents had (You were a strange kid). _

_You darted around the grounds as hoards of your classmates pounced at you, your teacher scrambling to get everyone inside at the same time. At the corner of your eyes you saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on a bench and surveying it all._

_You attempted to wave at them for help but sudden a wild tree appeared and you tripped over one of its roots; a tree branch above you beginning to shake a small clumps of snow shot to the ground. You thrashed around attempting to get your foot unstuck from under the root. _

_You heard a rustling from above you and all you saw was a white mass and all you felt was a sharp tug on your uniform that cut off your airway for a couple of seconds. You instinctively curled up in a ball, you objective was to keep every ounce of body heat you had before the mass of snow fell on you._

_Nothing hit you. Instead you looked up into the twins' faces, which were obviously irritated as they threw your board game on top of your face._

_"You nincompoop, you can't fight them? What a chicken." They walked away and you stared at their retreating forms, thinking. Maybe she should do that. Then she could sprint to her classroom and hide it before anyone got it. _

_You stood and grabbed the game, and with a huff you bolted towards the door, knocking random children over in the process. _

Hikaru and Kaoru turned around and soon all three of you began to laugh manically, clutching your sides for dear life. "B-But I actually followed through with what you said." You said, recovering from your giggle fest. "Y-Yeah," Hikaru laughed, "We're really sorry for being total buttfaces to you."

Kaoru's expression became a little more sober than Hikaru's as he said, "But seriously, we're sorry for treating you the way we did. We're different now." You blushed as this and waved your hand nonchalantly at this, "It's fine, really! It's not like you told me to die or anything . . ." You avoided their gaze and picked up your glasses again because that was the only thing in the book they hadn't told you.

"Now that this family reunion is over, can we get back to the game?" One student shouted causing everyone else to laugh. "Okay! Back to positions in three . . . two . . ." You waved at Hikaru and Kaoru as you ran back to your spot at the opposite side of the gym, feeling way better about yourself now that you knew that the twins still didn't hate your guts.

**_Home_**

You sat crisscrossed on your bed, your homework spread out in front of you as you attempted to do your math homework. _Define pi and its properties._ You thought about this for a minute before writing down _it's a good dessert, it's usually made up of fruit and dough._ You laughed and erased it, trying to get serious now.

Out of the corner of your eyes a small paper was poking out of your math book. You frowned at this; you did not put your papers in your book like many other students did and pulled it out. It was a scrap of graph paper with a couple of sentences written on it in tiny lettering.

_There's a late 60's Prague coming and it's headed straight for future Marinell. It was only a bit of Peter's Indian names. Can't wait for the child that's loving and giving. With who's on her side we need to prevent her from being the next Annie Wheaton._

What. The. Heck? What was that supposed to mean? Was this meant for you? You had no idea as you tried to decipher the message but ceased shortly after. I guess everyone at Ouran had gotten a little weirder the last time you were here.

You concealed again but in your pencil case as you began to try to finish your homework. Even though the message confused you because you couldn't figure it out, it did not waver your already elevated mood.


	4. Notice

I'm sorry I haven't posted lately, school is making things increasingly difficult and I am not as obsessed with OHSHC as I used to be. But never fear because I still have plans for this story and I will not stop writing chapters for this!

Expect the next chapter out sometime in early to mid November, love you all! ; w ;


	5. Chapter 4 Boxes and Boys

**Hey guys, I finished earlier than expected! :3 I hope you like! Thank you soooo much for all the support! Love you all~**

You sped onto the academy grounds bleary-eyed, you had woken up a tad later than you had expected and now you were late. You ran into your homeroom chaotically and threw your books on the ground, glad that you at least made it to your class at first period. "Ms. [Last name] you are—"

"I know! I have a slip." You hastily handed your teacher your late slip and as you picked up your books again some papers escaped their folders, including the strange note you found yesterday. You discarded it in the recycling bin and dashed out the room.

As you looked into the class for one last time some students in the front seats got up and peered at you quizzically from the door, one was looking down at the recycling bin; curious as to what you threw away. "What weirdo. . ." you muttered and raced down the hall and into your first class, math.

You entered your math classroom, breathlessly explaining that you woke up late and that was why you were late as you strolled into class and to your seat. Your teacher let it slide and they resumed the lesson. In the middle of the hour a note was passed to you.

You made sure the teacher wasn't looking as you unfolded the note;

_Wait for us outside the door after class._

You looked up saw Hikaru and Kaoru straining their necks to grin at you, winking in unison. You smiled awkwardly at them and put the note away. You were still unaccustomed that the _Hitachiin twins_, of all people would be so friendly with you. After they had turned their backs to you a couple of girls between the twins and you craned their necks also to see who they had smiled at.

You looked down at your paper hurriedly, not wanting to be the attention of rabid fangirls. Out of the corner of your eye you saw most the girls look back to the board, but one more lingered for a second before turning also. The hour went by quickly and soon enough the class ended and everyone began to pack their things and leave.

You waited by the door just like they had said and they appeared behind you, wrapping their arms around your shoulders subtly. "What a good little puppy you are." Hikaru grinned down at you and Kaoru cackled; you deadpanned. "Very good." You said as you rolled your eyes. "So guess what we're going to do today." Kaoru told you as you walked down various hallways.

"Have an epic sparkle party." You said it with such certainty (although you didn't really believe that) that all three of you burst out laughing wildly, startling passersby. "No. . ." Kaoru said, poking your cheek. You swatted his hand away and looked up at him. "We're going to introduce you to our family! Right, Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded his head and you just stood there dumbfounded as to what they meant.

"I thought your family stayed at your house." You questioned skeptically raising an eyebrow at this. "Well, this family stays at _school._" Hikaru poked your nose lightheartedly. "You guys turned weird." You grinned up at them. "Thank you." They replied in unison as you three came to set of doors, with the name 'Music Room 3'. "And what's this?" You looked at them warily.

"You'll find out soon enough." The twins chimed and pushed both of the doors opening, rose petals twirling down from the ceiling at a quick pace, blinding your vision temporarily. "What the fu—" "Welcome dear maiden!" You backed away from the airy blonde haired man now kneeling at your feet, clasping your hand in his.

Your left eye twitched slightly at this and you withdrew your hand from his before he could plant his lips on your hand. He looked up at you with a slight pout on his pursed lips and blinked incredulously. "That's Tamaki Souh, the king." Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they guided you around the 'king', who then retreated into a corner muttering incoherently.

"Is he, y'know, alright?" You questioned, seeing as Tamaki appeared to be severely depressed. Kaoru clapped his hand on your back several times and grinned, "He always does that when girls don't immediately idolize him." You looked back at him once more and frowned, "Alrighty then." You continued forward and noticed there happened to be an extremely large amount of girls in the room, and only several boys.

"This is your family?" You questioned no twin in particular, concerned about the amount of students in the room. "Well, not _all_ of them." Hikaru laughed. "Oh, there's Haruhi!" Kaoru said; waving down the brown haired boy you had seen various times with them. Haruhi put down a tray of tea and sent a kind smile towards you. "I'm sorry if they pestered you into coming here."

You scratched your neck sheepishly and responded, "Oh, of course not! We're friends, that's why. They wanted to introduce me to the 'family'." You made quotation motions with your hands and Haruhi laughed good-naturedly, "They would do that, wouldn't they?" he poured milk into several glasses of tea and began to hand them out to the girls at the table all staring at him adoringly.

"Of course!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in harmony and pulled you over to a stoic looking man who had to be about a good three feet taller than you that sat near a small boy with blonde hair clutching a stuffed bunny. The last time you checked this place was only a high school. "Say hi, Mori, Hunny!" Hikaru hollered at them ever though they were about six feet away, and the young boy instantly clamped onto your waist chitchatting happily up at you, his voice reverberating off your stomach.

"Hi! Are you new here? Do you like cake? I like cake!" You looked down at him puzzled, forgetting about Mori easily. "Lay off, you'll squeeze her to death!" Kaoru winked at you, pulling the cheerful Hunny away from your torso.

"Awww." Hunny pouted and turned to Mori, "Say hello to [Name]-chan!" You were going to ask him how he knew your name, but then your eyes trailed upwards towards Mori and you saw him waving at you quietly a light smile gracing his face. You waved back awkwardly but you couldn't tell whether it was awkward or not and you quickly asked Kaoru a question, "Who's he?"

You spot a boy sitting across the room in a secluded table typing rapidly on his laptop, his eyeglasses being illuminated in an eerie way from the screen. A closer look and you find that was the same boy who had shown you to the office the previous day. Your eyebrows rose slightly as Hikaru answered for Kaoru, "That's Kyoya." You should have looked closer before you asked a question. "Oh, yeah." You said absentmindedly, strolling over to him.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at you oddly as you completely disregarded them. "How did you know I went to Ouran?" You said as you placed your hand on the table Kyoya was currently working at. He stopped typing and the glint on his eyeglasses left as he looked up at you with a furtive smile and said, "I know everyone who attends Ouran." You backed away from him in a disturbed way, but you tried not to grin and conceal your laughter as you saw Hikaru and Kaoru making faces from behind him.

"Th-That's lovely." You said with lighthearted sarcasm, a crooked smile revealing itself as the twins began to imitate picking their noses (other girls around them began to giggle). You hoped Kyoya didn't take your stutter as intimidation as you walked away and turned to a smiling Hunny that had been poking your arm repeatedly all this time. "Tamaki-chan wants to give you something!" His eyes sparkled with glee as he then grasped your arm and lead you away from everyone and by a half-ajar door where the blonde-haired boy you met upon entering was shuffling with various items.

Your head tilted to the side in speculation at what Tamaki was going to give you. A moment later he emerged with a pretty velvet box the color of dark magenta, gold lacings around the border. A small smile lifted the sides of your lips as you looked up at Tamaki, your eyes gleaming. "This is for me?" He nodded; a wide smile on his face. "Yep! The student council thought it would be nice to give one of our returning students a welcome back gift!" You looked back down at the box, smoothing a side with your thumb. "I should go thank them!" You decided, heading towards the door.

"But. . ." You stopped, turning around. "You don't even know where it is!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said, smirks painted across their faces. "Awwwee that's so cut—" Tamaki was then cut off by tripping on a well placed banana peel at which the twins and you took this chance to speed out the door. "Hey, don't you guys have to like, be with your family or something?" You questioned them as you ran, not fully understanding the meaning of what that place you just entered was. "I think saying thanks won't take _that_ long, right?"

"True." You said, stopping to breathe. They stopped and looked down at you almost conceitedly, like they had always done. "You're tired?" You glared up at them and explained sourly, "Well I'm not a fitness buff if that's what you're saying, we ran intensely for nearly 5 minutes! This school is huge!" "Never fear!" They just ignored you and lifted you up by your arms, sprinting again. "Holy crap! This is not working!" You attempted to make them stop as you just flailed around, your feet an inch away from the floor but not able to reach it.

"Here!" Hikaru and Kaoru beamed at you as you stopped in from of two mahogany doors. "This is the student council room?" You stared at the doors. "Yeah. Let's see if they're here!" Kaoru pushed open one of the doors and peered inside. Hikaru and you followed behind him to see a large round oval table (where the students probably came to discuss ideas) and many chairs. "Well, no one's here." You said quietly, ready to leave as you turned around to come face to face to a tall boy with black hair and hazel eyes. You let out a small shriek and ran backwards into the twins, stepping all over their feet in the process.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you apart of the student council?" You hastily said as the boy tilted his head at your reddened cheeks. "I'm truly sorry if I scared you." A gentle smile bloomed on his face, "And yes, I'm the head of the student council, Ueda Toshi." He held out his hand and completely ignored the twins behind you, but you did not happen to notice this as you shook it. "Ah, hello, I'm [Name] [Last name]." Something gave you the feeling that he already knew this, but maybe it was just his all-knowing intellectual aura he gave off. "Ah, yes, the new student! I see you have received our welcome back gift?" Toshi grinned now, looking down at the box in your hand.

"Yes, it's very thoughtful of you, thank you!" You said appreciatively, the blush on your cheeks now from a whole other feeling than embarrassment. "You're welcome!" And that was the last thing Toshi said to you that day as you were then whisked out of the room just as Toshi was about to put his hand over yours. "H-Hey!" You yelled at the twins, your cheeks puffing up angrily. They set you down again once you got back into Music Room 3. "What was that for?" You set your hands on your hips and frowned at Hikaru and Kaoru who were staring back at you with a bored look.

"Who just comes in like that, not even announcing they're there until someone finally notices them?" Kaoru said. "Creeper." Hikaru and Kaoru said. Your glare became a little less harsh as you thought about it. "That was weird, but still!" You made a feeble protest and they just shut you up by shoving a piece of cake in your mouth. Damn, that cake was good.


End file.
